Agorian Hunter
An Agorian HunterInsomniac Museum was a rank in agorian armies and units. They were generally considered the most dangerous long-ranged subtype of agorian save for crushers and riders, though they were usually the rarest variant - apart from crushers - fought during battles, invasions and fights. Phalanxes were differentiated from other agorian types by their methods of attacking, which involved a clusterbomb attached to their left arms which they used to sling at their opponents. Agorian hunters notably fought in the arena of the Agorian Battleplex. Hunters were later replaced by an elite version of themselves.Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time In 5360, lombax explorer and superhero Ratchet fought agorian hunters inside the Agorian Battleplex. History Fighting inside the Agorian Battleplex In 5360, agorian hunters participated in challenges as gladiators inside the Agorian Battleplex. They fought in challenges such as "Armageddon Outta Here", in which they fought alongside machines which fired blades, "Death From Above", in which they stood atop elevated platforms and "Bros Before Foes", in which they were briefly fought before a war grok. When selfish so-called "superhero" Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark wound up being forced into the championship inside the battleplex, he likely fought hunters within the arena. However, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet soon arrived to rescue him, and fought through the bronze cup, killing many hunters, before duelling a war grok alongside Qwark and beating the creature. Qwark was then considered freed, taking the grok as a pet, whilst Ratchet continued into the silver and gold cups, even facing the deadly raritanium cup in the second championship. To the surprise and dismay of the agorians, Ratchet won every challenge, killing many hunters. Between 5360 and 5362, Artemis Zogg destroyed the agorian battleplex.Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms Physique and distinctions Agorian hunters were the third most dangerous type of agorian fighter and one of the strongest and least common of their ranks. Their overall appearance was identical to any other type of agorian warrior: they were red-orange-skinned, with large, round yellow eyes and a massive jaw. They either wore battle caps, horned helms of suffering or horned helmets on their foreheads, and had straps commonly attached to armor plates on their chests coming from either shoulder pads or shoulder spikes on either side of their head. Like their fellow agorians, they also had strangely underdeveloped legs, likely somehow due to the fact that in all of recorded history agorians had never notably evolved, though they were still able to balance perfectly like most other two-legged species in the Polaris Galaxy. What made hunters distinct from other agorian subtypes was their weapon and method of attack: they had a metal mechanism attached to the end of their left arm, which during battles would emit a clusterbomb which the hunters would sling at opponents. During battles they would launch clusterbombs from a distance or from some sort of high vantage point, and if an opponent came near them they would forcefully slam the bomb against the ground. When they were not in battle, they would patrol the area in which they were standing. If an opponent threw a Groovitron disco ball at an agorian hunter, the hunter would either sway from side to side clapping or stand still and flick their fingers. When killed, an agorian hunter would scream, fly upwards and backwards and disappear into a shockwave of blood. Exposing any type of agorian including hunters to red mist would cause them to go berserk. Position and rank Agorian hunters were the third strongest and highest ranking main agorian force, above warriors and soldiers, blademasters and phalanxes and below crushers and riders. Behind the scenes * Agorian Hunters appeared as the third strongest ranged agorian enemy in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, and the least common overall agorian force to be encountered before being replaced by elite agorian hunters. * All of the agorians in the game were voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Steve Blum and David Andriole, listed in the game's credits as Agorian #1, Agorian #2 and Agorian #3 respectively. Tatasciore also portrayed Libra and Snowball in the same title, and Blum also voiced the Agorian Announcer and the Movie Trailer Voice in the game. * In concept art for ''A Crack in Time'', the term "Agronian Warrior" was used to refer to all agorian subtypes.Ratchet and Clank - The 10th Anniversary Celebration Panel (PAX 2012) ** It’s unknown whether the name "Agronian" was simply a mistake or the original name for the agorians in the game. Alternate events There were multiple additional events which may have occurred had the player made a mistake or used a cheat during the game. The version of the timeline treated as canon is depicted above. * Ratchet may have been killed before encountering any agorian hunters. * Ratchet may have skipped past any agorian hunters. Locations * Korthos Sector ** Agorian Battleplex *** "Armageddon Outta Here" *** "Death From Above" *** "Bros Before Foes" Appearances * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Notes and references Category:Agorian ranks Category:Agorians Category:Ranged enemies Category:Warriors